cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Pacific Order
Charter of the New Pacific Order We, the undersigned nations, agree to promote national sovereignty, defend our fellow nations against outside aggression and advance the Pacifican way of life to the world. Article I: Admission Any nation joining the red team and pledging an oath to the New Pacific Order NPO on the red team forum requesting membership will be admitted, provided said nation does not belong to any other alliances. The oath shall consist of the following but specification of wording will not be forced upon any nation: 1. The name of the nation 2. The name of the nation’s leader 3. The continent on which the nation resides Further, once a nation is a member of the New Pacific Order they are forbidden to join any other alliance in the game under threat of expulsion by The Alliance Council. Article II: Structure of the Order 1. The Body Republic All member nations of the New Pacific Order will automatically have a seat in the Body Republic and will be corporately responsible for voting on declarations of war with other alliances and electing members of the War Council and the Alliance Council. All declarations of war by the NPO against any nation and/or alliance shall be first submitted to the Body Republic as a referendum. Discussion will then take place on the floor for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If the majority (50% +1) of member nations voice support for the referendum before the 36 hour time limit is reached the motion will be considered passed and carried. If the motion fails to achieve majority before the time limit it fails. 2. The Councils The Councils of the New Pacific Order are charged with carrying out the directives of the Body Republic. Councilor elections will take place every month. Nations will be nominated within the Body Republic beginning one week before the election date and will can be nominated for only one of the two Councils. At the end of the nomination period a public vote will take place by both forum poll and thread posting on the offsite forum. The top four vote recipients for each Council will be named to said Councils. A. The War Council The War Council will consist of the four elected Councilors and be chaired by the Emperor. This council will be charged with carrying out the plans for war if such action has been passed by the Body Republic. This council will also be charged with developing war strategy for the alliance and awarding medals and honors to nations that have excelled in warcraft. B. The Alliance Council The Alliance Council will consist of the four elected Councilors and be chaired by the Emperor. This council will be charged with the day to day operations of the alliance, diplomacy (including the creation of ambassadors and/or embassies), implementing changes as set forth by the Body Republic and will govern the admission of new members along with the dismissal of members outside the normal expulsion terms. 3. The Emperor The Emperor is the leader of the alliance. The Emperor will chair both Councils, maintain veto power over both and has the ability to block the election of specific Councilors if he or she sees fit to do so. The Emperor serves for life or until resignation. If the Emperor resigns he or she will designate a replacement. Article III: Expulsion from the Order Any nation can submit a motion to expel a fellow member from the Order to the Body Republic floor. In order for the motion to carry 75% + 1 of the member nations must vote in favor of the expulsion. There will be a time limit of 36 hours on expulsion votes. If the percentage is not reached before the time limit the motion fails. The Emperor can not be expelled from the Order unless proof of treason can be submitted. Likewise, the Emperor can pardon any nation from expulsion. Article IV: Amendments to the Charter Any nation can submit a motion to amend the Charter to the Body Republic floor. Discussion will take place for a period of no less than 8 hours but no more than 36 hours. If a supermajority (defined herein as 75% + 1) of the member nations voice support for the amendment before the 36 hour time limit is reached then the motion will be considered passed and carried. If it does not reach the supermajority before the 36 hour limit the motion will fail. Officials Emperor Ivan Moldavi Imperial Regent Vladimir First Alliance Council - Black Adder - Lord Valentine - Koona - Vladimir First War Council - Dilber - Karpathos - TrotskysRevenge - The Mighty Pump Second Alliance Council - Electron Sponge - Lord Valentine - Mussolandia - The Mighty Pump Second War Council - Dilber - Karpathos - Sei Pistole - TrotskysRevenge NPO - NAAC War For the main article see: NPO-NAAC War An NPO Soldier hoists the Black and Blue over Quahog, Capitol of Petoria. Summary on the engagement coming soon. NPO - ODN War For the main article see: NPO-ODN War NPO Crushes the Orange Blitzkrieg catches ODN unprepared Summary on the engagement coming soon. Dilberian forces are first to hit the beaches of ODN territory in Operation Orange Crush NPO forces, in blitzkrieg fashion, landed on the beaches and bombed seats of government, in all major ODN nations in what can only be described as a military lightning strike. In response to a planned ODN attack set by their leader, Domination, and other higher-ups—The Silver Skies and Portugal, the Operation Orange Crush proved to be swift, brutal and lethal. ODN nations caved quickly, with the notable exceptions of Pope Hope, Biyah and others, who were put on hippie mode to avoid being attacked. Some of those same nations were seen to call those who left the besieged alliance cowards and traitors; the ODN appeared to collapse from within. As NPO troops poured into the capitals of ODN nations, medical aid was provided by benevolent NPO doctors to wounded enemy troops and civilians who were unfortunately caught in the crossfire. Since the NPO offered to spare any ODN nation who left the unholy alliance, numerous nations withdrew. As the battles continued to be waged, many prisoners of war were taken. Treated humanely in accordance with the Arseanistani Accords, most have been released shortly after their homelands have pulled out of the ODN. ODN troops in clusters like these have been easy for NPO soldiers to find. "It's like the British wearing red in the American Revolution," said General Koona. The most serious casualties of the entire two-day conflict were suffered by Narcoleptica, who was nuked by KD, ostensibly as part of the ODN defensive. Sei, ruler of the devastated nation, stated, "This was an inhumane and egregious attack. My chellovecks are suffering, but we will rebuild and Tolchock him Horrorshow in the Yarbles! If he has any Yarbles... the greasy eunuch Jelly." There is a good deal of structural damage, as the indiscriminate attack destroyed many hospitals, clinics, schools and orphanages alongside Government and military buildings." NPO Emperor Ivan Moldavi himself travelled to the ravaged nation to present Sei with the highest honor of the alliance, a medal representing his induction into the First Order of the Hammer. Sei is the first recipient of this award. "NPO is Teh Crushinator," said Sei upon receiving his award, after he kissed the Emperor's ring. NPO Emperor Ivan Moldavi presents Sei his award while recovering from the nuclear attack on Narcoleptica. In retaliation for the nuclear strike, the NPO nations of Arseanistan, Nekront and Soviestan launched a three-pronged offensive against KD. At this point KD has dropped 27 places in the rankings due to the unrelenting force of the NPO. KD has not declared war in return. As KD continues to descend, other NPO nations stand ready to take up the effort to obliterate this nation to demonstrate the alliance's extreme displeasure with the nuclear strike. "KD attacked Sei, so Vlad, Teh Moo TrotskysRevenge and I danced on his head," said Lord Valentine, ruler of Nekront." Forty-eight hours after the initial strikes, the major part of the war was over. What remains is for the NPO to mop up those stubborn ODN nations who refuse to recognize they have lost. "We will continue the war until they surrender. If they do not surrender, then the war will go on," said General Pump. "Operation Orange Crush obliterated the ODN. As soon as those few ODN nations holding out realize it the better for them. If not, we can play forever." Orange juice anyone? The terms of surrender have been presented to the ODN, but the official response thus far has been to abdicate responsibility for their actions that precipitated this conflict and to refuse to surrender unconditionally. This response ensures that battles will continue. And so it goes. The War Council and other advisors discuss strategy and lay down surrender terms for the ODN Category:Alliances